Forum:SkyguardRP: Part 01 Meeting the Skyguard
History and Current Day Setting The year is 4E207, it has been 5 years since the Dragonborn was last seen in the lands of Tamriel, leaving for Akavir along with most of the dragons in search of the Nervarine for reasons unknown to the people of Tamriel. Aside from a small group of fanatical hermits living just off the coast northwest of Windhelm ,the Stormcloaks had been wiped out. With the rest of Windhelm returned to how it had been before Skyrims Civil War. The village of Rorikstead just on the outer edges of The Reach has grown into a rather large Town mostly from the surviving non Reachmen citizens who had called Markarth City home it has since been flooded with refugees, mercenaries, and people just looking to live their lives. The hold of Falkreath has been heavily fortified for it is the only way, besides by sea that the Thalmor will be likely to invade Skyrim, this Hold serves as a border between Skyrim and the rest of the southern provinces The Forsworn had taken control of Markarth in 4E203, killing and exiling most of the non-native Reachmen and declared that the Reach was no longer a part of skyrim and was now its own country. After awhile of heated arguments,negotations,threats, and battles, Skyrim had reluctently accepted the fact that Reach was no longer a part of it, since then Skyrim has been able to establish a few trade agreements with Reach, With the imperials recalled to Cyrodiiil to defend it from the second imvasion of the Thalmor, only a token of their force to guard the High Queen Elisif (led by Legate Rikke).with no soldiers to defend her and theThalmor with no plans of mercy or surrender ,it is only a matter of time before their focus shifts from the near ruins of Cyrodiil and onto Skyrim. The people of Skyrim left defenseless truned to the only true option they have left and what Skyrim has always done in times of need, Fight or Die. Forming a militia known as The Skyguard. much like the Dawnguard who had been reestablished in recent years they haveone sole purpose, to protect Skyrim from the threat of the Thalmor, its members are varied from farmers to ex Stormcloaks any who wish to raise a blade in the defense of Skyrim and Mankind. Part 01:Meeting the Skyguard Aoife fired an ethreal arrow form her bow, making its way into the Gold Skinned Thalmor, she sighed with relief, after 2 months of hunting she had finally tracked down everyone of her targets and assasinated them, now all that was left was to return to Rorikstead and claim her payment. The road to Rorikstead seemed busier than usual, more armed men and women heading in the same direction, it wasn't until Aoife had reached her room in the Frostfruit Inn that she discovered why. she over heard the barkeeper and a patron talking. "aye, they're mercenaries signing up with the Skyguard." Curious, she headed towards the old fortified stable (which was apparently their base) and she wasn't the only one heading in that direction. Blitzbear93 ---- :"HEY!! YOUR NOT SUPPOSED TO BE IN HERE!!! :ugh another guard Shia'to thought to herself :why can't they just leave me alone? :"you are under arrest for trespassing! now come along quietly and we won't have any problems ,Cat." :The Guard said. Emphasising the word "Cat" ,a racial slur. :"oh? what did I do wrong officer? all I did was open the door its not MY fault that they left their door unlocked. And what about you? hmmm? Aren't YOU trespassing too?" :Shia'to asked him. :"Ummmm Uhhhh.....I guess so?" the gurad replied blankly :thank Arkay for sending me this dumb guard :"yes you are, in fact isn't it more of a crime for a guard to trespass than for me to trespass?" :"Oh no! I can get fired! Or worse! I can be thrown into" He gulps "prison" he murmured. :"don't you worry big fella if you didn't see me, I didn't see you." :"okay you are free to go, just please don't tell my boss about this." :"no problem big guy, our little secret." The guard then turned around and left. :"finally!! That big nutbrain has left! Now where was I? Awww! Yes! My little payment that Haangar refused to pay me! Now where is it? Ahh! Here it is! All 3000 septims of it! Oh but I might as well take it all since he won't be needing them anytime soon." :Shia'to glanced to her right, hidden underneath a pile of books was Haangar as gray as a Draugr and as dead as one too. :now onto my next destination hmmm...perhaps i will head for Rorikstead :Shia'to thought to herself Kallenhaney14 ---- Aoife watched as person after person strided into the base and some walking out grumbling about lack of pay, others with a new furcloak tacked to their shoulders and a sense of resolve and purpose in their eyes. Dissapointedly she complained aw the men mostly seem to be Nords...thats no fun Aoife had, in her short life, her share of men and found Nords in her recent years to be the more dull companions, fiery and savage in combat but boring in companionship. She was preparing to walk away when she spied a large heavy coinpurse dangling from the waist of a bulky looking Nord he looks slow and that coinpurse...i want it it wouldnt be a crime to take such wealth from such an undeserving man surely, before she even realized, Aoife had snuck over to the Nord, her bone bladed dagger at the ready... thud another nord had collided with her a dimwitted looking woman "Hey you can't take that! theif! cutpurse!" the man turned around to hurt Aoife, but she ducked under his hand feinting to the side and slipping away from their attacks. fast she twisted down alleys turning and jumping places in the hopes of throwing her persuers off, something she had always been good at, until she felt a strong hand tightly twisting her wrist. "did you honestly think that you could swipe that coinpurse Reachman? well time we taught you a lesson", Aoife was forceably turned around facing the two nords and a small group of what were obviousky marauders, bandits, and other lowlifes. Blitzbear93 ---- :Man! and today was going so well :thought Shia'to as she turned down an alley just to see a group of lowlifes roughhouse with a girl, :"why can't men be smart for once?" :she said loud enough to get their attention. :Its no use She thought why are they so interested in that girl? :"did you honestly think that you could swipe that coinpurse Reachman? well time we taught you a lesson" said the big bear, "yeah did you honestly think you can steal his coinpurse?" said the Second big bear, until the First big bear punched the other in the gut, "I just said that! How many times must I tell you to stop coping everything that I say!" :The second big bear just whimpers. : what a moron Shia'to thought must be the tag-a-long :"what lesson boys!" She yelled. :"Why we're gonna beat her up till her whole body's black and blue! then...hehehe, then we're gonna have fun!....wait....who are you?" :"the names Shia'to but you can call me DuskBlade." :"what are you doing here? you are not supposed to be here!" :"nor are YOU supposed to be here, didn't you know? the guards patrol this alley every 10 minutes, its been what? 8 minutes?" :"HAH! your bluffing!" :"am I?" :"...Get her boys!" :"aww come on? what did I do?" :"made me confused" :"...wow" :"now you better start running kitty before the dogs come and bite that beautiful tail of yours off!" :"asshole" :Shia'to then turned and ran while the whole gang, besides the two big bears, came running after her. Kallenhaney14 ---- Aoife didnt really care much for cats, but then they didn't usually care much for her either, though this cat who was either foolish or brave my type of person Aoife thought, had the gift of excellent timing and Aoife decided she would at least repay the khajiits favor. Conjuring her bow to her hands she let loose an ethreal arrow peircing the first of the brutes in the abdomen, he'd bleed out before long unless those thick layers of fat protect him Aoife wondered still a fitting punishment she had decided as hed bleed out eventually, the second was a cleaner kill instant and the arrow peirced his skull a sickening crunch the slosh as it reached its target, she grinned sadistically at the pleasure of such a clean kill, by that time the third brute, the woman and her friends, had seen the deaths and fled Aoife mocked them as they ran calling out "cowards! can't even fight a couple of girls huh?" she laughed before reaching down to take that heavy coinpurse and these new cloaks looked comfy too...Aoife who wasnt usually one to share decided she should perhaps leave sonething for the distracting cat and called out to her "hey, cat Dusk something or whatever, wanna share the loot?" but you'd better damn well hurry up, these guards will be here any second Aoife thought. Blitzbear93 ---- :"haha! you big dogs couldn't even keep up with a turtle!" Shia'to yelled down to the men from her perch atop one of the buildings. wonder if I should end their pain Shia thought to herself...nah I'd rather let them continue their endless chase Shia giggled to herself "hey, cat Dusk something or whatever, wanna share the loot?" hmmm? is that the girl I met in the alley? why would she call out to me? and loot? what loot? I gotta go check it out. :"hey boys!" :"WHAT!" :"I had fun! Same time tomorrow?" "WHAT! You had FUN!! We're trying to KILL you! Not PLAY with you! get back here you B****!!" :"See you guys later hahaha!" :When Shia got back to the alley all she could see was the two big bears bodies and "1...2...3...4...10 guards! why so many?" Shia asked to nobody specific "where'd the girl go? oh well. I should get down there and point the guards to the nearest Inn....or maybe..." :"WHERE'D YOU GO CAT!!" :"the brainless mutts!" :She then jumped off the building aiming for the fat bears belly, but missed him by a whole foot and landed on a guard. :"Hey! Be careful!" :"sorry" Shia did her best to look appoligitical and it worked. :"That's alright just don't do it again....why were you on the roof of that house?" :"I heard a commotion outside so I climbed to my roof and looked down into the alley and I saw a group of lowlifes come and murder these two respectable men!" man did it take a lot of work not to say that word in a poisonous tone "they then ran off in that direction!" She points down the east side of the alley, a little branch off that she had taken to divert the lowlifes "you better hurry their not that far away and you can still catch up to them!" :"thank you we will be sure you are rewarded for your information, come on men move it!" :After the last of the guards had left her line of sight, Shia turned around to look for this "loot" the girl had mentioned "wonder what her name was? oh! here it is! woah that's a lot of coin for such a dumbass! hmmmm maybe I should try and find her......well a good place to look is the Inn across the street 'Frostfruit Inn' I think was the name? hehe! I got a new target to hunt down! man, been forever since a generous soul was to be seen... that is except for you Haangar" patting his disembodied head that was tied to her waist "I will drop you off at the 'Hall of the Dead' once I show you to my employer! ooh! how I love you dumbass Nords and your surprisingly immense wealth!" :Kallenhaney14 ---- :Aoife not wanting to be blamed for murder :'again, these nords always pinning murders on us Reachmen, of couse those were me but they dont need to know that'' Aoife laughed to herself then thought a breif moment on the khajiit'' :nah she will be ok, that cat seems like a fast runner She headed for the Frostfruit Inn to exam the loot but thought she try the cloak on while she did so :mm this is nice, what is this? ohh bear fur with baby horker leather lining! nice waterproof too Aoife wandered along admiring her new cloak when she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder, readying herself for a fight, she turned. :"Hey, youre in the Skyguard too right? Hey could you take this to Stern Red-Ice" Aoife was about the reply that she wasnt a Skyguard or an errand girl and that he should take it himself when she saw what he was asking her to deliver A large chest of what was undoubtbly filled with something expensiv, and a large assortment of freshly made leather and steel armors on a cart pulled by a decent looking horse. in all, a good bit of coin from each of those ,enough to set her up good for quite awhile. :"oh, yeah ill deliver it" Aoife replied with a grin fully intent on keeping it for herself :"thats great, hey be sure to get Stern Red-Ice to give you one of those sets of armor, what your wearing at the moment..."the young nord sated down at Aoifes chest admiring the view, Aoife laughed and started walking, :although if theyve got this much goods in one shipment..,wouldnt hurt to "join" them for awhile see what else i can get Blitzbear93 ---- When Shia'to got to the Frostfruit Inn she noticed a girl dressed in a nice warm-looking fur cloak talking to a man, they seemed to be discussing something I wonder what their talking about? Shia wondered. But before Shia could get over there the two seemed to have finished talking Damnit! was too slow! hmm that girl....she looks familiar...oh well I guess I'll find out sooner or later. :"HEY!, YOU!, KHAJIIT!" :"Me?" :"yes you!" :"What do you want?" :"I want you to make sure that this equipment makes it to Stern Red-Ice" :"okay sure what's in it for me though?" :"300 septims, that sound good to you?" :"you spoke the heavenly words my friend" :"good got to go now...and when your done please visit me at my room in the Frostfruit Inn, tell them Legnor Black-Eye sent you" :"okay" :hmmm strange. One - wasn't he just talking to that girl over there? and 2 - I got to meet Stern anyway so that would be an easy 500 septims, man where do you Nords get all your money? Shia then turned around and decided to hide in the chest, since it was big enough for her to be able to squeeze into and still have some breathing room. hope this goddamn Ebony armor doesn't get in the way if it wasn't so protective I would never have bought it...why did the smith HAVE to make this armor so revealing? "COME ON YOU DAM HORSE! GET A MOVE ON IT! I DON'T GOT ALL DAY YOU KNOW!" wait...is that the?.....it is! its that girl from the alley! what's she doing here? Kallenhaney14 ---- Aoife looked at the chest of armor, she was to continue on escorting the armor to the Skyguard Fort. :'because im now an errand girl Aoife sighed she wasnt an errand girl but so long as there was potential for payment she would continue the facade. Supposedly another escort was to accompany her to the fort but she saw no one, fed up of waiting, Aoife downed one last gulp of Flin and headed off. :how bad could it be walking across town? Ive led dozens of them into battle, gods! I was the one who reclaimed The Reach, I even took Markarth single handedly! I can handle another attack Aoife laughed to herself on how easy this role seemed to be, of course she still had no idea who the Skyguard really were but she didnt care as long as they paid well. and left The Reach alone amd didnt sacrifice little children, they could be daedra and she wouldnt even care. So naturally in her own world and a little bit drunk, she didnt realise she had been followed, by. a few men none of them nords suprisingly and all intent on robbing her, they seemed a bit smarter and tougher than the others she fought but an arrow or two would still do the trick. :"S'Rarra takes the girl down and you two take the chest, yes? Justiciar Calanwe wants the supply line cut off" the first of the men ordered, a khajiit clearly and based on his orders Aoife guessed a Thalmor Agent the others were a mix of bosmer, altmer, and another khajiit. :well armed, trained and clearly some intellegence Aoife braced herswlf for a difficult yet amusing challenge, close quarters were her strong point but Thalmor Agents tended to rely on magic and Aoife was rather resistant to it and swift enough to avoid their attacks. Blitzbear93 ---- :GAH! when will she just pull the damn cart over and deal with who-ever is outside! I need to pee! :wait those footsteps... Shia decides to lean closer to the wall of the chest. those footsteps...their quiet and muffled...just like...oh shit! :"S'Rarra takes the girl down and you two take the chest, yes? Justiciar Calanwe wants the supply line cut off" :Shia was about to stand up when she bonked her head on the roof of the chest. :"OW!!" Oh shit! hope they didn't hear me or are too drunk to notice! I'm such an idiot! :He sounds just like...no it can't be... he sounds just like '''Dar'Kia'tho'! You better hurry up girl! If that khajiit is who I think he is we're in deep shit!'' :That's when the cart hit a rock in the road. :Shia winced as something sharp stabbed her thigh "ugh" she moaned. :Then the cart hit another bump in the road making whatever had stabbed her thigh, stab it again stop....bouncing...it...huuuurts. :wait...did he just mention Justiciar Calanwe? This day can't get any better can't it?. I hope you aren't some helpless woman, if so then I'll be disappointed since I had expected more, because if they catch us and you can't escape, even with my help, I will try out my new invisibility spell. :Shia grimaces when she noticed that the horse had slowed down to a mere trot. :"stupid girl" Kia'tho whispers. :he's right in front of me! (is he wearing that shirt I made him? smells like it, smells like me, the old me) :Shia resisted the urge to open the chest and jump out, but had failed, once she noticed that the girl wasn't afraid of Shia's lover she should be Shia thought but without her naïve, yet steadfast, bravery I would have confirmed to Kia that I was indeed right in front of him :Kallenhaney14 ---- The Thalmor agents had managed to stop the cart all except the khajiit giving orders had fallen to Aoifes near legendary skills with a bow and arrow :amazing, Thalmor agents who cant even kill one little ex-forsworn Aoife turned to face the khajiit bow drawn and ready she had him backed against a wall yet showing no fear in what was likely to be his death. :"tell me this, cat, you must surely know who you are dealing with, right?" Aoife asked him, a feiry and impatient stare in her dark green eyes :"yes ,Dar'kia'tho knows this one is a Skyguard Agent" the khajiit hissed in reply almost arrogant in his certainty of who she was. like a child with a new toy Aoife decided ahe would play along for a bit. :"oh is that so? hm well i suppose the that youre just a simple cat hm?" :"oh no this one is not simple this one is Dar'kia'tho ,Loyal Agent to the supreme Aldmeri Dominion" Aoife grew impatient of this game and skipped right to the part that was always when the inevitable happend :"actually on second thought i cant even be bothered with this, i'm Aoife the forsworn responsible for reclaim the Reach and you are soon to be a new set of fur armor" indifferent to the fact the khajiit was still armed and in close range Aoife redied to let loose an arrow when a loud crashing scrambling noise could be heard from the chest :"oh what now!" Aoife grumbled under her breath fully not expecting another khajiit to appear out of the crate, nor did she expect Dar'kia'tho to get her in a headlock, his sharp khajiiti claws digging into her shoulder as she struggled to reach for her dagger managing to resist being strangled to death, she threw her bpdy weight at him takling him to the wall momentarily he released a fraction of his grip which allowed Aoife a moment to cath her breath and and able to grasp the hilt of her dagger, the alley way was dark two khajiit were clearly still in the alley way one of whom Aoife could not see, she wasnt planning on running away but she had to find so eway to tip the scales and get the fight in her favor, perhaps even a way that she could take one of the khajiit hostage ,find out what they knew maybe even what she could extort from them, prefereably the one who had attacked her ,Dar'kia'tho, she wanted just a little payback for his claws sdigging into her shoulder, it hurt quite a bit. Blitzbear93 ----- When Shia had gotten out of the chest she thought that the girl was going to KILL Kia'tho, but she ran off, well that's good but now I need to deal with Kia'tho :"Dar'Kia'tho is pleased to see Dar'Shai'to is not harmed or armed" :SLAP! "what did Dar'Kia'tho do wrong love?" :CRUNCH! "ugh!...not....there..." it felt good to see Kia'tho doubled over holding his crotch in pain and she wasn't even halfway done yet. :"because Kia'tho you: One, left me at Calanwes mansion instead of taking me with you; Two, I have not seen you for years; oh and Three, you were going to kill the girl making my job worthless" and on "three" Shia decided to kick Kia'tho in the gut :"ugh!" was all Kia'tho could mutter for a couple minutes :"now tell me Kia'tho why are you here?" Shia lifts up Kia'tho so that he can stand upright. :"no more hitting me?" :"don't test me" :"okay got that, I was told to come and intercept this load that was heading to the skyguard and bring it back or destroy it" :"so what were you doing with that girl?" :"not flirting" :"hope not" :"I was trying to stall for time" :"..." :"but I wasn't flirting" :"..." :"maybe" :SLAP! :"OW!!" :"you deserved that, how many other women did you cheat?" :"Kia'tho knows not to answer that" :"your right, he is, but you still did" SLAP! "ow! my hand hurts!" :"if you stopped hitting me it wouldn't hurt" :"nah I'll switch to kicking your groin" :"shit" :"or I can leave you here...alone....with a girl and her ethereal bow still trained on you" :"but she will kill me" :"oh? is that so?" :"yes" :"okay fine but before I say good night to you and let her kill you, since you were not as strong as I had remembered you as, I shall kiss you....then step back so the girl may kill you I may even see the real you in the afterlife" :"WHA! BU-!" :Before he could finish Shia kissed Kia'tho and stepped back but not without paralyzing Kia'tho to make sure he didn't get away while she waited for the girl maybe I shouldn't have been so harsh so fast Shia thought but dismissed it as the girl came over but I still don't want this girl FULLY noticing my existence or how I look so before the girl was able to get a good enough look of the Khajiit that had scrambled out of the chest, she disappeared into thin air. Kallenhaney14 ----- It was dark. The thick foliage lining the forsest ceiling made it difficult to see, but he continued anyway. An eerie silence fell on him as he remarked that he had been lost for hours- nearly a single day now. The Breton's palms were clammy as he tried mustering up deep hidden courage, listening to the birds chirp and the other creatures go about their business. They knew this forest better than he did. He had escaped Markarth on a high horse after several false acusations coming from the Reachmen. He sighed, shaking his head from the thought which had been coursing through his mind. All that mattered was that only one person was left without their life, and he had escaped safely. But what if the Forsworn remembered his entire stature? Come on, you're overreacting. There is no way they can find you here. Just keep going.. The man had thought to himself. Twigs crunched underneath his feet, giving him a slightly uneasy feeling. Forests were never his sort of thing to traverse, especially at night. He had once visited his grandmother high up in the mountains near Northpoint, a province width away. He already missed his home of Wayrest, the proud family shouting Breton battlecries across the halls of his warm home. "Come on, Emeric!" A voice said, matching a tall woman who was gesturing at the young boy who stood only a yard's length infront of him. "Join us! It will be fun. We're only going to be gone for a few hours." What was going to be those few hours changed his entire life. An ear drum shattering scream came from the trees of the High Rock forest, causing the young boy- Emeric- to cringe. He felt a cold hand wrap around his small neck, lifting him off of the ground. "Look what we have here, another 'pure Breton' sitting up on his throne. You snobs oughtta be put down..." The deep voice mocked, atleast what Emeric recalled in his flashback. "Pure my ass. You Aldcrofts will be face down in the dirt before you-" A small thwip noise was heard as blood was pouring from a wound inflicted in the man's throat. A sickening gag pressed through the injured's lips, leaving him to fall lifelessly onto the foliage laden floor. Emeric stood, weaving his way through trees until he came across a mutilated Breton woman's body, whom he had recgonized as his twenty year old sister, newly engaged. In a screaming fit, he darted through the forest, running back to the comforting stone walls of Wayrest. What had been turned into a simple fishing trip was the worst recalled memory in his entire life. Emeric shook the feeling off, as open moonlight shined into his light blue eyes. He had made it out of the forest, appearing fairly close to a small town. Guards crossing bore the white stallion on their shields, an unfamiliar sight. The Breton continued into the small settlement, searching for help. The demented Breton (talk) 04:10, August 7, 2014 (UTC)